Legion
, Roro |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives = |game =Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem Awakening (SpotPass) Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Prologue V: March Duty |firstfought =Chapter 10x: The Mask Laughs (New Mystery of the Emblem) |class =Berserker |mirage = |voiceby =Christopher Corey Smith |jap_voiceby =Teruyuki Tanzawa }} Legion is a boss character in Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem. He is a masked Berserker working for Eremiya. He has many clones of himself, and he refers to these clones as his brothers. Legion was an orphan raised by Eremiya, and after his death, Eremiya ordered for the disposal of his surviving "brothers" despite Katarina's protests, as she felt they were useless without the original Legion. Legion has a distinctive speech pattern, and usually refers to himself as "we" instead of "I", in reference to his name and his many brothers. In-Game ''Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Recruitment * Downloadable Episode 2: Automatically from the start. Base Stats ;Playable Main= |-|Copies= ;Boss Growth Rates Legion's growth rates are generic; the same as the class growth rates for a Berserker, meaning he has no growth rates of his own. Fire Emblem Awakening SpotPass ''*''Enemy only, joins unequipped Fire Emblem Heroes Description ;Masked Maniac :''One of a group of assassins. Wears an odd mask, as do his many "brothers". Appears in Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem. Base Stats Rarity: Axe |Skill= Steel Axe }} Axe |Skill= Legion's Axe Retribution }} Axe |Skill= Legion's Axe Retribution }} Skills Quotes Battle quotes Death Quotes ''Heroes'' :Legion/Heroes Quotes Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Legion is illustrated in the trading card game with the following cards: Etymology Legion's English name is a Biblical reference to the exorcism of the Gerasene demoniac (Mark 5:1-20, Luke 8:26-39) where Jesus asks demon's name, and the demon answers, "My name is Legion, for we are many." This itself is a reference to a Roman legion (''legio), which consisted of several thousand soldiers. Trivia *One explanation for the numerous clones is that they're each individual orphan boys raised by Eremiya but trained to work together like a hive mind, and that "Legion" is simply the leader of them. *It is never clarified how much sentience his clones have, as they sometimes have dialogue, and Katarina considered it immoral for Eremiya to kill Legion's copies. *Legion's clones are infinite, gameplay-wise. No matter how many turns are spent killing the clones, there will still be leftovers after killing the main Legion. *Legion is the only default playable Berserker in Awakening. Additionally, Legion uses the Buff Berserker model when an enemy, but switches to the Skinnier appearance when recruited. A similar oddity occurs with Vaike regarding the Berserker model. *The Berserkers that accompany Legion in his SpotPass battle all share identical skills and stats as Legion referencing the clones in the original game. *His artworks depict him wielding the Legion's Axe. *In Fire Emblem Heroes, Legion's Grand Hero Battle map is based on New Mystery of the Emblem Chapter 10x. **Legion's Grand Hero Battle is the first map to have Infernal difficulty. *Legion shares his English voice actor, Christopher Corey Smith, with Reinhardt and Seth in Fire Emblem Heroes, ''Yarne in Fire Emblem Awakening, and Slayde in ''Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Gallery File:Legion Heroes.png|Artwork of Legion from Fire Emblem Heroes by nabe. File:Legion Fight.png|Artwork of Legion from Fire Emblem Heroes by nabe. File:Legion Skill.png|Artwork of Legion from Fire Emblem Heroes by nabe. File:Legion Damaged.png|Artwork of Legion from Fire Emblem Heroes by nabe. B15-041HN artwork.png|Artwork of Legion in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Nekobayashi. B15-041HN.png|Legion as a Berserker in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:RoroDS.png|Legion's portrait in New Mystery of the Emblem Portrait Legion Heroes.png|Legion's portrait from Heroes. Cipher2019.png|Marth, Caeda, Hardin, Katarina, Clarisse and Legion celebrating 2019 by Daisuke Izuka. Category:Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem characters Category:Enemies Category:Bonus characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters